The present invention relates generally to forms used for pouring concrete structures and, more specifically, to a flexible form assembly that may be used for pouring concrete structures of varying shapes. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to strike-off rods for concrete finishings and rods or bars used for power or manual screeding. Further, the present invention relates to means for connecting flexible forms used for pouring concrete structures.
Flexible forms are often used for the purpose of pouring concrete structures such as curbs, walls, sidewalks or other structures of varying shapes. Typically, flexible and rigid sheet metal forms or wooden forms are used and, more recently, plastic forms have been employed.
However, wooden forms are not preferred because they are generally not useable and are difficult to use due to their lack of flexibility. Sheet metal forms, on the other hand, are flexible but are expensive and difficult to handle when pouring concrete structures of varying shapes. When pouring concrete structures with extreme changes in contour or shape, it has been found that wooden or sheet metal forms are impractical.
To remedy the deficiencies of sheet metal and wooden forms, plastic forms have been employed. One such system is sold under the PLASTIFORM(trademark) trademark by the Plastiform Company of 14114 SE 162 Pl., Renton, Wash. 98058. However, these currently-available plastic form assemblies are problematic for a number of reasons. First, the PLASTIFORM(trademark) assemblies are provided with nylon clamps that clamp the plastic form to a stake that has already been driven into the ground. Because the stake must be driven into the ground prior to being clamped to the form, there is no means for easily adjusting the position of the stake with respect to the form. Second, in order to connect two adjoining forms together, two end caps are required. If the end caps become lost or misplaced, there is no other way to connect two adjoining plastic forms.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved flexible form assembly that provides the benefits of lightweight plastic forms but which enables the form to be reinforceable or made more rigid for straight line work. Further, there is a need for an improved flexible form assembly which provides for improved stake pockets which provides both fixed stake pockets or slidable stake pockets. Still further, there is a need for an improved flexible form assembly which provides for a variety of means for connecting two adjoining plastic forms together, such as hinge arrangements or the use of stake pockets to connect two forms together in addition to the use of end caps.
The aforenoted needs are satisfied by the present invention which provides an improved flexible form assembly. The flexible form assembly of the present invention includes an improved form design which enables the plastic forms to be easily and conveniently reinforceable. The present invention also provides an improved slidable stake pocket design which enables the position of the stake pocket along the form to be easily adjusted. Further, the design of the slidable stake pocket is also flexible thereby permitting the slidable stake pocket to be utilized along a curved structure. The present invention also provides an improved fixed stake pocket design that is also flexible for use along curved structures. Still further, the present invention provides an improved stake pocket design for connecting two plastic forms, one on top of the other, to provide a heightened surface for forming. The present invention also provides an improved end cap design and hinge mechanisms for connecting one end of a form to an end of an adjoining form. Finally, the present invention provides an improved lightweight form that can be used as a strike-off for concrete finishing or for power or manual screeding.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides a flexible form assembly for forming a concrete structure during drying of the concrete. The flexible form assembly comprises an elongated form that comprises a front side for engaging the concrete and a rear side. The rear side comprises a back wall disposed between rearwardly extending top and bottom walls. The top wall is connected to a downwardly protruding upper lip. The bottom wall is connected to an upwardly protruding lower lip. The upper and lower lips, the top and bottom walls and the back wall form a C-shaped pocket for receiving a stake holder. The stake holder comprises right and left flanges that abuttingly engage the back wall, that fit between the top and bottom walls and that are partially disposed between the upper and lower lips and the back wall. The stakeholder further comprises a pocket portion that is connected to and disposed between the right and left flanges. The pocket portion extends outward rearwardly to define an apex which provides a looped pocket for receiving a stake.
In an embodiment, the front side of the form comprises a front wall that is spaced apart from the back wall and the front and back walls define a pocket for receiving at least one aluminum reinforcing tube.
In an embodiment, the front side of the form comprises a front wall that is spaced apart from the back wall. The front and back walls are connected by top and bottom horizontal walls. The front and back walls and top and bottom horizontal walls define a pocket for receiving at least one aluminum reinforcing tube.
In an embodiment, the front and back walls are also connected by a middle horizontal wall that is disposed between the top and bottom horizontal walls. The top and middle horizontal walls define a pocket for receiving a first aluminum reinforcing tube. The bottom and middle horizontal walls define a pocket for receiving a second aluminum reinforcing tube.
In an embodiment, the front wall is connected to top and bottom front ledges disposed between the top and bottom horizontal walls. The back wall is connected to top and bottom back ledges disposed between the top and bottom horizontal walls. The top front ledge is parallel to and extending towards the top back ledge. The bottom front ledge is parallel to and directed towards the bottom back ledge. The top horizontal wall, the top front ledge and the top back ledge define a pocket for receiving a first aluminum reinforcing tube. The bottom horizontal wall, the bottom front ledge and the bottom back ledge define a pocket for receiving a second aluminum reinforcing tube.
In an embodiment, the pocket portion flexibly connects the left flange to the right flange.
In an embodiment, the right and left flanges are slidably received between the upper and lower lips and the back wall.
In an embodiment, the left flange comprises a vertical leg that is connected to the pocket portion and a horizontal leg that extends parallel to the pocket portion and in a spaced apart relationship with the pocket portion. The right flange comprises a vertical leg that is connected to the pocket portion and a horizontal leg that extends parallel to the pocket portion and in a spaced apart relationship with the pocket portion. The horizontal leg of the right flange is disposed opposite the pocket portion from the horizontal leg of the left flange. The horizontal legs of the right and left flanges are biased towards the pocket portion as they frictionally engage the top and bottom walls of the rear side of the form.
In an embodiment, the horizontal leg of the left flange comprises a tapered distal end directed towards a tapered distal end of the vertical leg of the right flange and the horizontal leg of the right flange comprises a tapered distal end directed towards a tapered distal end of the vertical leg of the left flange.
In an embodiment, the pocket portion flexibly connects the horizontal leg of the left flange to the horizontal leg of the right flange.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides a flexible form assembly for forming a concrete structure during drying of the concrete. The flexible form assembly comprises top and bottom elongated forms. Each elongated form comprises a front side for engaging the concrete and a rear side. The rear side of each form comprises a back wall disposed between rearwardly extending top and bottom walls. The top wall of each form is connected to a downwardly protruding upper lip. The bottom wall of each form is connected to an upwardly protruding lower lip. The upper and lower lips, the top and bottom walls and the back wall of each form forming a C-shaped pocket for receiving a portion of a stake holder. The top form is stacked on the bottom form so that the front side of the top form is disposed above and flush with respect to the front side of the bottom form. The stake holder comprisesan upper portion for slidable connection to the C-shaped pocket of the top form and a lower portion for slidable connection to the C-shaped pocket of the bottom form. The upper and lower portions of the stakeholder each comprise right and left flanges that abuttingly engage the back wall of their respective form, that fit between the top and bottom walls of their respective form and that are partially disposed between the upper and lower lips and the back wall of their respective form. The upper and lower portions of the stakeholder each comprise a pocket portion that is connected to and disposed between its respective right and left flanges. Each pocket portion extends outward rearwardly to define an apex which provides a looped pocket for receiving a stake. The pocket portion of upper portion of the stakeholder is in alignment with and connected to the pocket portion of the lower portion of the stakeholder.
In an embodiment, the present provides a flexible form assembly for forming a concrete structure during drying of the concrete. The flexible form assembly comprises an elongated first form and an elongated second form. Each form comprising a front side for engaging the concrete and a rear side. The rear side of each form comprises a back wall disposed between rearwardly extending top and bottom walls. The top wall of each form is connected to a downwardly protruding upper lip. The bottom wall of each form is connected to an upwardly protruding lower lip. The upper and lower lips, the top and bottom walls and the back wall of each form forming a C-shaped pocket for receiving a connection mechanism. The front side of the each form also comprises a front wall that is spaced apart from the back wall. The front and back walls of each form being connected by a horizontal wall. Each form also having an open end. The connection mechanism connecting the open end of the first form to the open end of the second form.
In an embodiment, the connection mechanism comprises a first end plug and a second end plug. The first end plug mateably engages the open end of the first form. The second end plug mateably engages the open end of the second form. The first end plug comprises an outwardly protruding post and an outwardly protruding cleat. The second end plug comprises a hole for mateably receiving the post of the first end plug and an elongated slot for mateably receiving the cleat of the first end plug.
In an embodiment, the cleat comprises a narrow shaft portion connected to a distal end having an enlarged head and the elongated slot comprises and enlarged portion for receiving the enlarged head of the cleat and a narrower portion for receiving the shaft portion of the cleat and trapping the enlarged head of the cleat behind the second end plug.
In an embodiment, the connection mechanism comprises a plastic living hinge that is received in the C-shaped pockets of the first and second forms.
In an embodiment, the connection mechanism comprises a hinge comprising a first plate that is received in the C-shaped pocket of the first form and a second plate that is received in the C-shaped pocket of the second form. The first and second plates are hingedly connected together.